Big Time Rescue
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Summary: Kendall will try anything to get Carlos to break up with blonde Jennifer but what happens when feelings of more than friendship start to appear? Slash Kenlos James and Logan in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Proving a Point

Chapter 1: To prove a point

Kendall slammed the door shut in apartment 2J. He was pissed. He and Jo had just left Blonde Jennifer and Carlos down at the pool. He had spent almost all day trying to break the pair up.

He even talked Jo into helping hm and break them up. Carlos was his best friend and he hated to see Jennifer using him. He knew Carlos was going to end up heartbroken and he'll be damned if he let's one of his best friends break his heart.

How the hell is going to prove to Carlos he needs to break up with her? Carlos was so happy to finally have a first girlfriend he didn't want to ruin his first relationship but he also didn't want Carlos to change and he was changing.

"Hey, Kendall" Carlos said with a smile entering apartment 2J.

"Hey, 'Los" Kendall greeted with a fake smile. He had to pretend to be even a little happy.

Carlos went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of pop.

"Carlos we need to talk" Kendall said as Carlos closed the fridge. Carlos took a drink of the soda and put the bottle on the counter.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"You need to break up with Jennifer" Kendall said.

Carlos was taking a drink at this point and almost chocked on his soda. "What?" his voice cracked. "Why would I do that? I have a girlfriend and I'm happy"

Kendall sighed. "I know okay? I know your happy but you shouldn't be in this kind of relationship!" Kendall said.

"What kind of relationship? This is a good relationship!" Carlos retorted.

Kendall shook his head. "No! No it's not, she's using you Carlos" Kendall said.

"No she's not! She wouldn't do that!" Carlos said.

"Yes she would! She's an evil manipulative witch!" Kendall said.

Carlos glared at Kendall. "Shut UP! Don't talk about her like that" Carlos yelled shoving Kendall slightly. Kendall stumbled back.

"I'm not going to stop because it's true! She's using her kisses to control you" Kendall said regaining his balance.

"No she's not! She's not like that!" Carlos said. "She kisses me because she actually cares about me!" he added.

"She doesn't care about you! You don't kiss someone like she does if you care about them" Kendall said.

"Oh really? Then how are they supposed to kiss you?" Carlos asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Kendall frowned. "Got nothing to say?" Carlos asked.

"No, but I've got something to prove" Kendall said stepping forward closer to Carlos.

Carlos blinked in confusion what was he doing? He saw Kendall coming even closer to him.

"Kendall...what..." Carlos was stopped by Kendall pulling his body to him and Kendall's lips crashed on his in a heated kiss.

Carlos was frozen in spot. He couldn't believe this was happening! His best friend! Best guy friend was kissing him and not like the way blonde Jennifer kisses him. Kendall's kissing him in away he's never been kissed before.

Kendall pushed down on Carlos's shoulder's trying to get him to relax which it worked. Carlos ended up slowly closing his eyes and kissing him back with just as much heat as Kendall was kissing him.

Kendall was really sure what he was doing. He just knew he had to prove to Carlos what Jennifer was doing was wrong. Which he did right? So why was he continuing to kiss him? And why did he like it so much?

Kendall hands slid down Carlos's shoulders moving down his arms until he was holding Carlos's hands in his lacing their finger's together as he continued kissing him.

They kissed until their lungs screamed for oxygen. Kendall pulled away breathing heavily. Once Kendall was able to breathe again he stepped away slowly.

"Kendall what was that?" Carlos asked

"I..I don't know...I have to go" Kendall said running out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Kendall and Logan Talk Carlos

Kendall ran out of the apartment and down the hall into the lobby until he stopped when he saw a bunch of dogs with James and Logan.

"What's going on here?" Kendall asked Logan.

"We're going to get all these dogs adopted!" Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "You okay?" Logan asked.

"W—why would you ask that?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Well you look really nervous and your stuttering you only do that when your confused or when your nervous" Logan pointed out.

Kendall frowned sometimes he hated when he and the guys know so much about each other to the point they now what their face expressions mean or when their little ways of to know when one is upset, lying, confused, sad, nervous, scared. It was kind of annoying.

"Logan can we not do this now?" Kendall groaned.

Logan looked over at James who was talking to a parent about buying a puppy. "Come here" Logan said grabbing Kendall by the arm and pulling him into a nearby supply closet.

"Dude what are we doing in a supply closet?" Kendall asked.

"We're here to talk" Logan said.

"Talk? I don't want to talk" Kendall said quickly.

"Oh yes you do! I know you Kendall somethings up and you want to talk so spill what's going on?" Logan said.

Kendall looked at the door behind Logan. Logan was blocking the door so he couldn't run out his hands were also on his chest which for Logan this means that Logan is serious and is not leaving until they talk.

"Come on we're best friends...brother's were supposed to able to tell each other everything" Logan said.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah we do...but this...this is really...I don't know what it is" Kendall admitted leaning against one of the shelves before sliding down the floor.

Logan looked down at Kendall before kneeling beside his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kenny tell me what happened" Logan said.

"I...I kissed Carlos" Kendall said.

"You what?" Logan asked in shock.

"I kissed Carlos..." he repeated.

"Oh...wow..." Logan said sitting down next to Kendall.

"All I was doing was trying to get Carlos to see that his relationship with Jennifer wasn't right but he wasn't listening so I grabbed him and I kissed him...for a long time" Kendall said.

"So it was to prove a point?" Logan asked.

"At first...then he started kissing me back and we...I just got lost in the kiss" Kendall said.

Logan nodded. This was a lot to process. "Was it good?" Logan asked shly.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Was it good? You know did you like it?" Logan asked.

Kendall paused. "Kendall?" Logan questioned.

"Yes...I really did...it was the best kiss I've ever had" Kendall said. "That's what scared me...when we pulled away I realized how much I liked it and ran out" Kendall said.

"You ran out?" Logan asked.

"I was confused! And you know when I'm confused I run out" Kendall said.

"I know you do...but are you going to hide from him forever?" Logan asked.

"I don't know...I don't know what to think" Kendall sighed.

Logan was about to open his mouth to say something when his phone beeped and interrupted them. Logan sighed checking the message. 'Hey where did you go? These dogs aren't going to find a home on their own!-Jay'

"It's James...he wants me back..." Logan said.

"Right" Kendall said standing up as did Logan. Kendall turned to walk out the door.

"Kendall wait" Logan said grabbing his arm before he could open the door.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Talk to him...Carlos is your best friend he'll understand you...plus if he kissed you back he's probably just as confused as you are so talk to him" Logan said.

Kendall nodded and the two exited the supply closet.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends or More?

Carlos was so confused right now he was lying on his bed in his and James's room. He'd been lying here ever since Kendall ran out of the apartment. All he could think about was he and Kendall kissing and how incredible that it was.

He's only kissed a few people before and most of the time it was one quick kiss or he didn't have time to kiss back. Nothing like the kiss with Kendall. The kiss with Kendall was passionate, breath taking, everything you would want in a kiss and he had that with Kendall. He never had that with Jennifer.

No. The truth was she only grabbed him and kissed him for maybe like a second and that was only when she wanted him to do something he didn't wan to do. Oh now he see's what Kendall was trying to tell him.

He groaned leaning back against the pillow. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't have feelings for his best friend. He couldn't could he?

Carlos was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door. "Carlos you in here?" Oh my god it was Kendall!

"Yeah-" he stammered. Kendall opened the door then closed it locking the door behind him.

"We need to talk" Kendall said sitting on the bed next to Carlos.

"What do you want to talk about?" Carlos asked.

"It's about today...about the kiss" Kendall said.

"The kiss" Carlos repeated.

"I want to say I'm sorry I stepped way to far to prove a point I was being stupid." Kendall said.

"Don't be sorry Kendall...I played a big part in the kissing just as much as you did" Carlos said.

"Yeah but I started it I kissed you I shouldn't have" Kendall said.

"Why did you kiss me?" Carlos asked.

"I was frustrated I just wanted you to listen to me and to prove a point...you didn't have to kiss back" Kendall said. "Why did you kiss back?" Kendall asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I..." Carlos sighed. "I liked it...a lot..I've never felt like that kissing someone else" Carlos admitted feeling embarrassed.

Kendall turned to Carlos and grabbed his hands making him look up. "I feel the same way" Kendall said.

"You do?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded as their eyes met slowly.

"Kendall..." Carlos whispered as Kendall leaned forward and kissed him. They kissed for several seconds slowly and with equal passion before pulling away just gazing into each others eyes.

"Wow" they said in unison. "That was amazing Carlos" Kendall said.

"Yeah it was...but Kendall we can't..." Carlos started.

"Why not?" Kendall asked with a small pout.

"I'm still with Jennifer and your with Jo" Carlos said.

Kendall frowned. "But you can break up with Jennifer and well...Jo thinks I broke up with her for real anyway" Kendall shrugged.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah she kind of freaked out on me when I said I was lying and she slammed the door in my face" Kendall said.

"But still you could be together...I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of this" Carlos said.

"Your such a great person...that's why I like you" Kendall smiled. Carlos did as well. They leaned in and kissed each other again. Kendall put his hand on Carlos's hips pulling him closer.

"Whoa!" Carlos said pushing away from Kendall immediately standing up. "We can't do this not yet" Carlos said.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah I guess your right" Kendall said.

"But, after we can do all the kissing that's needed" Carlos said. Kendall smirked.

"That sounds like a plan" Kendall said.

"I'm going to go break up with Jennifer" Carlos said kissing Kendall real quick.

"Carlos?" Kendall questioned as he reached the door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm glad we're doing this" Kendall said. Carlos blushed.

"I am too" Carlos smiled before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking up Isn't Easy

Chapter 4: Breaking up isn't easy

Carlos walked through the lobby looking for Blonde Jennifer. He's going to do this. He has to break up with her. He likes Kendall.

"Carlos" he flinched at the fact Jennifer practically barked his name. He turned around and saw her stomping toward him.

"Carlos come to the pool with me and hold my stuff" she said snapping her fingers.

"I can't" he said.

"What? Of course you can!" she said.

"No, I can't look Jennifer we need to talk" Carlos said.

"Are you sure we need to talk or do you want to..." she smiled and kissed him on the lips. It was different then the other times she kissed him this time he didn't feel anything it was like Kissing Kendall broke her spell she had on him.

She pulls away after brief second. "Now come on" she said starting to pull Carlos along but he stood still not moving.

She frowned. "Carlos! Let's go! I want to get a good tan spot" she hissed.

"Well your going to have to do that without me" Carlos said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"It means I'm breaking up with you" Carlos said.

"Whoa Whoa! No one breaks up with me! I break up with them but no one breaks up with me especially you!" she yelled.

"There's a first time for everything" Carlos shrugged.

"Oh No! You are not going to break up with me!" Jennifer yelled.

"Yes, I am I'm tired of you using me to do whatever you want! I'm tired of feeling like your ashamed of you or you trashing my friend! I'm not going to do it anymore" Carlos said shaking his head.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jennifer huffed.

"I'm not kidding it's OVER! Except it!" Carlos said.

Jennifer huffed before walking away. Carlos felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He smiled and walked back to apartment 2J.

* * *

Kendall took a deep breath walking up to Jo's apartment door and knocking on it. This was it he was going to break up with Jo.

"Kendall" Jo said answering the door.

"Can we talk? Please?" he asked in a pleading voice. Jo nodded and stepped aside for Kendall to come in. He did and she closed the door.

Kendall and Jo were sitting on her couch in silence for a few minutes before Kendall could speak.

"You know I didn't mean to break up with you" Kendall said.

Jo sighed. "I know you were just trying to prove a point to Carlos" Jo said.

"So your not mad at me?" Kendall asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you" Jo said with a smile.

"At least that will make this a little less hard to say" Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"Jo...I want to break up" Kendall said.

"What?" she asked tears shinning in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you...but...I have feelings for someone else" Kendall admitted.

"Oh" she whispered trying to wipe tears that were falling. "Who?" she asked.

"You'll probably hate me" Kendall said.

"Kendall I could never hate you no matter what you do! Your my first love and I will always love you" Jo said.

Kendall nodded. "Now do I know her?" Jo asked.

"Well...um..you know him" Kendall said.

"Him?" Jo questioned.

"Yes, him...it's Carlos" Kendall said looking down at his feet.

"Wow, I never saw this coming" Jo said.

"Neither did we...it just kind of happened I was trying to prove a point and ended up kissing him making us realize that...there was something more between us then just friendship" Kendall explained.

"So...your gay?" Jo asked.

Kendall shook his head. "I don't think so I mean I don't like or think of any other guy just Carlos" Kendall said.

"So your gay for Carlos then?" she asked.

"Basically" Kendall answered. They were quiet again.

"I'm sorry" Kendall said looking up into Jo's sad eyes. "I really am"

"I know you are Kendall" Jo said grabbing his hand.

"I really did love you" he said.

"And I love you" Jo whispered through tears.

"I will never forget what we had ever" Kendall said tears of his own starting to form.

"Not ever" she whispered.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Always and forever" Jo said hugging him tightly.

"Always and forever" he repeated before pulling away and standing up walking toward the door. He stopped and turned around smiling at Jo. Jo smiled.

"See you tomorrow" he said.

"Ya tomorrow" she said. Kendall exited the room. Jo buried her head in her hands and cried.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Together

Chapter 5: Finally Together.

A few minutes after leaving Jo's apartment Kendall went back to the apartment. He walked down the hall to his apartment and within seconds he was opening the apartment door.

"Carlos?" he questioned.

Carlos was sitting on the couch and jumped hearing Kendall's voice. "Kendall" he said with a smile standing up.

"So? Are you guys broken up?" Kendall asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yea, we are" Carlos said.

"How did she take it?" Kendall asked.

"Let's just say...the Jennifer's are going to kill me now" Carlos said.

"I'm sure that won't happen" Kendall smiled stepping closer to the boy.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Your kidding me right?" Carlos half asked half stated.

Kendall shrugged. "Even if they try I won't let them harm you in anyway" Kendall said grabbing Carlos's hands.

"Is that so?" Carlos asked.

Kendall nodded. "Of course it is" Kendall said.

Carlos smiled and then looked down at his feet. "So um did you break up with Jo?" Carlos asked shyly.

Kendall sighed and lifted up Carlos's chin. "What does this tell you?" he said before kissing Carlos. Carlos happily kissed back.

They kissed for a few more second before pulling away. "Is that a yes?" Carlos asked making Kendall laugh.

"Of course it's a yes why else would I kiss you?" Kendall asked.

"Because you want to kiss me" Carlos stated.

"That maybe true but this time it's because I did break up with Jo" Kendall said.

Carlos nodded. "Is she mad?" Carlos asked.

"No, actually the break up went really well" Kendall said.

"Does she know you broke up with her because of me?" Carlos asked.

"I told her I hope your not mad at me for that" Kendall said.

"I'm not mad...I figured you would have to tell her" Carlos said turning back to sit on the couch Kendall followed him.

"Do you not want people to know about us?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know...I'm just scared at what people are going to think what if they hate us?" Carlos asked looking at Kendall tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry no ones going to hate us look even if they do screw them we're happy that's all that matters" Kendall said wrapping his arm around Carlos's shoulder he leaned down on Kendall's chest.

"Yeah I guess." Carlos said. Kendall held Carlos for a moment in silence.

"What do you think James and Logan are going to say?" Carlos asked looking up at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked nervously. What was Carlos going to think when he told him he told Logan? Would he be mad? Would he hate him for it?

"James and Logan do you think they'll hate us? I don't want them to hate us Kendall they're our big brothers I can't loose them" Carlos cried leaning into Kendall's chest again.

"Hey, calm down James and Logan won't hate us we are best friends" Kendall said.

"But these things could change the way people look at you! You hear stories about it all the time" Carlos said.

"Don't worry about James and Logan" Kendall said trying to calm Carlos down a little bit.

"Why aren't you freaked out about them?" Carlos asked looking up at Kendall.

"Because..." Kendall started but them stopped.

"Kendall tell me..somethings going on and I want to know now" Carlos said in a pleading voice.

"I told Logan about the kiss" Kendall admitted.

Carlos's eyes widened. "You did? What did he say?" Carlos asked.

"He seemed cool about it he made me talk to you he kind of was the one to get us together" Kendall said.

"Oh wow" Carlos said sitting up more on the couch.

"Are you mad?" Kendall asked.

Carlos shook his head. "I don't think I can be that mad at you Logan's your best friend and you needed someone to talk to I get why you told him" Carlos said.

"I'm glad your not mad I thought you would be" Kendall said.

"I can never be mad at you Kendall" Carlos smiled before leaning in and kissing Kendall.

Kendall placed his left hand on Carlos's cheek and his right hand on Carlos's hips and pulled the smaller boy closer to him as he kissed him evend deeper. The pair dissolved in the kiss, loving the feeling of how their lips fit so perfectly together.

Carlos tried to get even closer to Kendall needing contact with the blonde somehow. Kendall sensed this and grabbed Carlos pulling him to the point he was pulled on his lap. Kendall sat up enough for Carlos to wrap his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall's hand moved from the boys cheek to the back of his head tangling his fingers in Carlos's hair as the other rested on his lower back.

At this point Kendall and Carlos were to busy with their make out session to notice the door opening and two people coming in.

"Oh my god!" James's voice broke Kendall and Carlos apart so fast Carlos fell on the floor. Kendall blinked and looked at James and Logan. James was staring in shock while Logan was just smiling ear to ear.

"So, what's been happening?" Logan asked with a smirk

Kendall frowned. "Shut up" he mumbled. Carlos laughed. Kendall helped Carlos up and they sat on the couch.

"I'm guessing you two talked" Logan said getting a bottle of water from the fridge. James was just frozen in shock.

"A little" Carlos said with a blush. "But I think we did a lot more then talking" he added looking at Kendall.

"Carlos!" Kendall said.

"Don't be such a baby!" Carlos said playfully punching his arm.

Kendall smiled. "I am your baby" Kendall said.

"Yes you are" Carlos said kissing Kendall again.

"Aww" Logan whispered. He then turned toward James. "Come on Jay, let's leave these two alone" Logan said pulling James's arm toward their rooms.

James just had his head turned back to Kendall and Carlos again. "But they were...and they..." James babled.

Logan laughed and shook his head. "I'll explain it to you later" Logan said.

"O-kay" James said with an uneaven voice not so sure about this.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Logan said with a smirk.

"Can't make any promises" Carlos yelled as Logan and James headed up the stairs.

"Carlos!" Kendall whinned.

"Aw! Cheer up mister!" Carlos said.

"How can I when you pratically told Loga we were going to have sex!" Kendall said with a pout.

"Will this help?" Carlos asked kissing Kendall again. Kendall pulled away.

Kendall smiled. "Maybe just a little" Kendall said.

"A little?" Carlos asked with a smirk and kissed Kendall again.

"Okay it helps alot" Kendall said kissing Carlos this time.


	6. Chapter 6: James and Logan

Chapter 6: James and Logan

"Come on Jay" Logan said pulling Logan into his and Kendall's room and shut the door.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" James asked pointing toward the downstairs.

"What Kendall and Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Yes! Kendall and Carlos who else do you think I'm talking about!" James yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, calm down!" Logan said.

"Calm down? Logan we find our two best _guy_ friends making out on the couch how am I not supposed to freak out!" James said. "Why are you not freaked about this?"

"Because I already knew" Logan said with a shrug.

James's eyes widened. "You did! You knew and didn't tell ME!" James said.

"I didn't think I should Kendall was really confused they had just kissed and he needed advise I didn't know if they wanted other people to know" Logan said.

James sighed. "I guess your were right not to tell me" James said sitting on Logan's bed, Logan sat next to him.

"Are you okay with Kendall and Carlos?" Logan asked hoping for a yes. He wasn't sure how to bring it up to James that he actually has had feelings for James for a few months now.

"They're my best friends of course I'm okay with it" James said. James noticed Logan's nervousness. "Why?" James asked.

"Nothing...I just wanted to ask." Logan said getting up quickly.

James stood up and grabbed Logan's arm and turned him around this pulled them closer together.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"James I..." Logan started but stopped.

"You what?" James asked.

Logan didn't know how to tell James so he decided to show him. "This is what's going on" he said before placing his hands on James's shoulder's and stood up on his tippy toes and kissed James.

James was frozen for a second. He never thought this would happen. That one of his best guy friends would be kissing him! But what was more shocking is that after a few seconds of Logan kissing him he kissed Logan back.

They kissed for almost minutes before pulling away for air. "Wow" they said in unison.

James still had a hold of Logan stairing into his eyes. "Logan what...what was that?" James asked.

"I really like you James...I've liked you for a long time" Logan admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" James asked.

"I was scared about what you'd think about me...I didn't want to loose you" Logan said tears starting to form.

"Loges, Loges look at me" James said pulling Logan's chin up to look at him. "You can never loose me, that's one thing that would never happen besides I like you too" James said.

"You do?" Logan asked shocked.

"I do like you, just like you it's been along time coming I just didn't want to admit it but when you kissed me I realized the truth" James said.

"You like me" Logan said in disbelief.

"Does this prove it?" James asked kissing Logan again more deeply this time. Logan wrapped his arms around James's neck and pulled him closer as James wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

They pulled away a few seconds later. "You mean that?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I do" James smiled.

"I'm glad" Logan said and kissed James again.


	7. Chapter 7: We're Dating

Chapter 7: We're Dating

James and Logan returned downstairs to find Kendall and Carlos horizontal on the couch making out. Kendall was on top. Logan smirked looking at James. They were both holding hands. James shook his head and laughed quietly.

Logan cleared his throat. Kendall and Carlos jumped apart. Carlos sat up straightening his shirt and blushed. "Hey guys" he stammered.

"Dude were you trying to swallow each others faces?" James asked.

Kendall frowned. "Shut up James! We're happy!" Kendall said.

"That doesn't mean you have to suck face every chance you get" James said.

Logan moved closer to James. "Come on Jamie they're happy who cares what they do besides..." Logan moved up to James's ear. "We can do that to" he whispered.

James cleared his throat as it went dry when Logan said that. "You guys are good" he said.

"Good boy" Logan said with a smile.

Kendall and Carlos shared glances as they saw the exchange between the two best friends. "What's this?" Kendall asked seeing Logan still holding James's hands.

"Well, you guys should know..." Logan looked up at James who smiled. "We're dating" Logan finished.

Kendall's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked shocked.

Logan nodded. "Got a problem with it?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Of course not I was just surprised! I never expected you two" Kendall said.

"Neither we're we besides it's not like people expected you two to be together" Logan said he and James sat on the couch.

"So true!" James said in agreement.

"It's not that weird!" Kendall said.

"It kind of is" Logan shrugged.

"You two aren't much better!" Carlos said.

"Yeah but the beauty and the geek it happens all the time" James said.

Kendall frowned. James was right on that. "Okay fine your right but who cares we're all happy and together" Kendall said.

They all nodded in agreement. "So who wants to watch a movie?" Carlos asked.

"Me!" they all said in unison.

"Got it! What movie?" Carlos asked.

"The Lovely Bones is on Netflix we haven't watched that yet" Logan suggested.

"I love that movie!" Carlos said.

"It is a good movie" Kendall added.

"Totally" James said.

"Lovely bones it is" Carlos said getting up and putting in the movie.

"Before we start the movie we should have rules" James said.

"What kind of rules?" Kendall asked.

"Well, no making out" James said.

"Aww!" Logan and Carlos said in unison.

"That's no fun" Carlos pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's the rules" James said.

"Fine deal" Kendall said.

"Kendall!" Carlos whined.

"We can still cuddle" Kendall said pulling the Latino closer to him.

Carlos laid his head on Kendall's chest. "I'm fine with that" he said.

"Me too" Logan said.

"Start the movie!" Carlos said. James did so.

Mrs. Knight and Katie came back about an hour into the movie. They weren't that shocked to see the boys snuggled up on the couch. It wasn't that common as the four boys were really close, but what they were shocked about was seeing James kiss Logan softly and Kendall do the same to Carlos.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Knight asked turning on the light. They all jumped.

"Mom!" Kendall gasped.

"What are you two doing home? I thought you were going to the spa" Logan said.

"We were but it was closed...I repeat what's going on in here?" she said.

"We...um...we" Kendall stammered.

"We're all dating!" Carlos said.

"Carlos!" they all said in unison.

"What?" Mrs. Knight and Katie asked.

"Not like that!" Kendall said.

"Especially not Like that!" James said.

"What he means is...Kendall and Carlos are dating and James and I are dating" Logan said.

"Wow" Mrs. Knight said sitting on the stool. She wasn't expecting this when she came home.

"You guys are dating!" Katie said.

"Yes" Kendall said.

"So Kendall and Carlos and James and Logan?" Katie asked.

"Yes" Carlos answered.

"Man this sucks! I owe Camille and Jo twenty bucks" Katie pouted.

"What?" they all asked.

"What do you mean you owe them twenty bucks?" Logan asked.

"Us girls were talking one day and we started talking about what would happen if you four were gay and well we made a bet of who would be together if it happened" Katie said.

"Why did you loose?" James asked.

"Well, I said Kendall and Logan and Carlos and James." Katie said.

"Seriously why?" Kendall asked.

"Well both James and Carlos are the energy of the group and you and Logan keep everyone ground I don't know you two fit better" Katie shrugged.

"Who won then?" Carlos asked.

"Camille actually she always noticed how close James and Logan seemed to be...Jo had James and Kendall and Carlos and Logan" Katie said.

"So weird" Carlos said.

They all nodded. "Are you okay with this Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah why not, your all my brother's and I love you" Katie said.

"Thanks Katie" Carlos said.

"I'm going to my room" Katie said leaving the room.

"Mom are you okay with this?" Kendall asked standing up and walking toward his mother.

"It's a lot to take in...but you boys should know I love you no matter if your gay or straight or don't date at all" Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks Mom this means a lot" Kendall said hugging his mother.

"Any time sweetie" she said. Kendall released the hug.

"I love you boys" Mrs. Knight said.

"We love you too Mamma Knight" they said.

"Now, who wants dinner?" she asked.

"We do!" they all said.


	8. Chapter 8: Let's go On a Date

Chapter 8: Let's go on a date

It was a rainy day in La and Kendall and Carlos were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

James and Logan were in Logan and Kendall's room hanging out and watching netflix on Logan's computer not wanting to bother Kendall and Carlos's time together.

Gustavo had called them earlier that morning telling Kendall that they had the next to weeks off so he could work on their new album, the boys couldn't have been more happy to have this break.

"I really like this" Kendall whispered looking down at Carlos who was snuggled his head against Kendall's chest.

Carlos smiled and turned over so he was now lying on Kendall's lap.

"I like it to" he said. Kendall leaned down and kissed him.

"We should do this more often" Carlos said sitting up and turning toward Kendall.

"Oh yeah" Kendall nodded and pulled Carlos closer to him and kissed him again.

They kissed for awhile before Kendall pulled away. "So, I want to talk to you about tonight" Kendall said.

"What about tonight?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I figured that maybe we could go out" Kendall said.

"Like on a date?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah if that's okay" Kendall said.

"That would be amazing...but" Carlos said and then sighed.

"But what?" Kendall asked.

"What about people? Will have the media on our trail like crazy" Carlos said.

"Don't worry about that" Kendall said.

"Kendall" Carlos whined.

"Nobody's going to know about us" Kendall said.

"But..." Carlos started but was interrupted by Kendall.

"No but's just trust me" Kendall said.

Carlos frowned. "Do you trust me?" Kendall asked.

"I...Yes of course I trust you" Carlos said.

"Good" Kendall said leaning over and kissing Carlos again.

* * *

"Mmm" James muttered. Logan and James were lying in Logan's bed not paying attention to the movie they had on. They were to busy making out.

Logan was kissing James hovering over the taller boy gripping his sides.

"Logie" James whispered when Logan's lips left James's and trailed down his cheeks to his neck.

"Mm" Logan questioned.

"I really love this but I wanted to talk to you" James said.

"But we've already talked" Logan said going back to kissing James's neck. "Now we're doing this" Logan said.

"Logie please?" James asked.

Logan sighed and pulled away sitting up.

"What's up?" Logan asked playing with the bottons on James's shirt.

"I think we should go on a date" James said.

"A date?" Logan asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean we're not just fooling around I'd really like to take you out" James said.

"Take me out? Really?" Logan asked.

"Is that a big deal? Wanting to take my boyfriend on a date" James asked.

"No! I just...we're keeping this a secret remember? Me and You and Kendall and Carlos" Logan said.

"I know and both Kendall and I started talking last night and we planned a great night where we can take you and Carlos without worries of the media or people seeing us" James said.

"Oh you planned it out did you?" Logan asked.

James smiled. "Yup! With a little help from Camille and Jo we found the perfect places for us to go" James said

"But is this a double date?" Logan asked.

James shook his head. "No, we have separate places we just planned it together" James said.

"Well, I'm okay with that" Logan said.

"You are?" James asked.

"Does this answer your question" Logan said leaning down and kissing James he pulled away a second later.

"Oh yes" James nodded and pulled Logan down and kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9: First Dates

Chapter 9: First Dates

"Logan come on!" James shouted from down in the living room. He was ready for his and Logan's date however Logan was not ready.

"Wow someone looks nice" Katie said walking into the room.

"Don't I always?" James asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but tonight you look even better" Katie said.

"Why Katie Knight are you saying I look hot?" James asked.

Katie frowned. He knew this would get her going. "Shut up" Katie said.

"You know you have a crush on me" James teased.

"I don't not have a CRUSH on you!" Katie yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that just remember I'm taken" James said.

Katie growled and stood up. "Get over yourself" Katie said shoving James before walking away to go to her room.

"She so has a crush on me" he said loud enough for Katie to hear.

"Shut up James I do not have a crush on you!" Katie yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Logan asked coming down the slide.

"I'm just messing with Katie" James said.

"You do know how dangerous that is right?" Logan asked.

James shrugged. "You ready?" James asked.

"I am so ready" Logan said.

"You look amazing" James said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him in close kissing him for a brief time.

"Mmm come on we have to go" James said pulling away. "Camille should be waiting, I asked her to set us up" James said.

"Camille?" Logan questioned.

"Yes now let's go" James said

* * *

James pulled into the parking lot by a small beach about fifteen minutes from the Palm Woods.

"James where are we?" Logan asked.

"You'll see" James said getting out of the car and grabbed Logan taking him to the beach.

"James what..." Logan started by stopped when he saw the small table set up with candle's.

The beach around the table was covered in rose petal's and twinkling lights.

"James this amazing" Logan said.

"You like it?" James asked.

"I love it! Thank you" Logan said kissing James.

There was a clear of a throat. They pulled away. Logan blushed seeing Camille smiled looking at them.

"Camille hi" Logan said. "Sorry about that" he added.

"Don't be sorry sure your my ex-boyfriend but I don't care your happy and I'm good with that" Camille said.

"Thanks Camille for everything" James said hugging her.

"Any time" she said and moved to hug Logan.

"Thanks cam" Logan said. Camille nodded and left the two alone.

"Shall we?" James asked holding out his arm. Logan accepted and linked his arm with James and they walked to the table and started their date.

* * *

Kendall smiled looking in the mirror as he fixed his suite jacket he picked out for his date with Carlos he then finished his hair and walked out of the bathroom.

"You look great honey" Mrs. Knight said seeing Kendall walking out of the bathroom.

"You think? Is it a good first date outfit?" Kendall asked

"It's a great first date outfit. Carlos will like anything you where" Mrs. Knight said.

"I hope so" Kendall said.

"You look great don't worry so much" Mrs. Knight said.

"Thank you Mom" Kendall said hugging her.

She nodded. "So where are you taking Carlos?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"It's a surprise" Kendall said.

"You can't even tell your Mom" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Nope" Kendall said shaking his head.

"Well I see then" Mrs. Knight said.

"You know I love you Mom but I want to keep this a secret Jo's the only one that knows because she's helping me set it up" Kendall said.

"Your not going to far are you? I know James and Logan just went to the beach what about you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"We're not even leaving the Palm Woods" Kendall said.

"Thank you that's all I wanted to know" Mrs. Knight said.

"Hey, I'm ready" Carlos said coming down in a nice shirt and jeans.

"Yes, you are! You look great" Kendall said walking over to Carlos.

"Thanks it's not to much or to little? You didn't exactly tell me where we are going" Carlos said.

"No it's perfect this place isn't that type of place now let's go Jo just texted me and it's ready" Kendall said.

"Jo?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah she set helped me set up this date" Kendall said.

"That was nice of her" Carlos said.

"Now follow me" Kendall said grabbing Carlos's hand.

"We won't be back late Mom" Kendall said.

"Alright have fun boys" Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall dragged Carlos down the hall and up the stairs. "Kendall why are we going up to the roof?" Carlos asked realizing where they were going.

"You'll see" Kendall said opening the door to the roof and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Jo is it ready?"he asked. "Okay thank you" Kendall hung up the phone.

"Come on" he said pulling him up the stairs and through the door and onto the roof.

"Kendall tell me what's going on? Where are you taking..." Carlos stopped when they neared the corner and saw the roof covered in lights and a romantic dinner set.

"Oh my god" Carlos said.

"You like it?" Kendall asked.

"I love it the best date I ever had!" Carlos said.

"We haven't had the date yet" Kendall said.

"So? It's still the best date I ever had because it's with you" Carlos said before kissing Kendall.

"You ready to dine?" Kendall asked.

"Lead the way" Carlos said.

"Absolutely." Kendall said taking Carlos's hand.


	10. Chapter 10: It's Love, It's Shocking

**Note: I want to thank everyone for the views and reviews! I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time so this is my first in a while I'm excited people actually like it! This also my first Big Time Rush fanfiction and my First slash! Anyways here's Chapter 10 I have a lot of plans for this fanfictions so I'm going to keep you updated quite a bit! **

Chapter 10: It's Love,It's Shocking

A few hours later James and Logan were laying on their side James hand cupped Logan's cheek and they were kissing deeply in their own little world and loving every minute of it.

Logan pulled away from the never ending kiss. "James" he said opening his eyes just as James did and they caught each others gazes.

"Yea?" he said as if he was out of breath.

"I love you" Logan said.

"You love me?" James asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, is that...is that a problem?" Logan stammered.

"Uh..." James stuttered.

"I'm sorry" Logan said standing up his eyes were starting to fill with tears and he was walking away.

"Logan, wait!" James said catching up with him and grabbing his arm.

"What?" Logan asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"Please don't leave" James said.

"Why? So you can tell me how stupid I was to say that? That it's to soon? And you can't break up with me" Logan said tears running down his face.

"I'm not breaking up with you" James said shaking his head.

"Your not?" Logan asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that!" James said.

"But you..." Logan started.

"You took me by surprise but Logan I don't know if I'm ready to say it yet don't hate me" James said.

"I don't hate you...I guess I can understand if you don't love me like that yet" Logan said.

"You can?" James asked.

"Yes, of course I love you James but I can wait if your not ready I'd rather have you say you mean it then when you don't" Logan said.

"I really like you Logan" James said pulling Logan closer.

Logan smiled and James leaned down and kissed him.

"We should head back it's about a fifteen minute drive" James said.

"That's true" Logan nodded.

* * *

"It's so beautiful up here" Carlos said looking up at the sky as he and Kendall laid on the ground of the roof. "The sky and the stars are just so amazing" Carlos added.

"They're not the only ones" Kendall said turning to Carlos.

Carlos blushed. Kendall rolled onto his side as did Carlos. "Carlos I need to tell you something" Kendall said.

"What's that?" Carlos asked.

"I love you" Kendall said taking a deep breath.

"I love you too" Carlos said.

"You do?" Kendall asked.

"I do...I love you so much Kendall Knight" Carlos said.

"You have know idea how happy I am to hear you say that" Kendall said kissing Carlos deeply.

"I love you" Kendall said. "I just can't get enough of saying that too you" Kendall said.

"And I can't get enough of hearing you say it" Carlos said kissing Kendall again until they fell back on the blankets kissing.

* * *

James and Logan were halfway back from the Palm Woods and every five seconds he'd take a glance at Logan. He was still slightly worried about how Logan was feeling about the whole not saying I love you thing.

"Loges?" James questioned.

"What?" Logan snapped out of his daze and turned to James in the driver seat.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet" James said.

"I'm fine" Logan said.

"Your not upset with me about not saying I love you are you?" James asked.

"No, James I told you I was fine" Logan said.

"You don't seem it" James said.

"I am" Logan snapped.

"If your not okay with this I'd rather you tell me now then lie to me" James said.

"For the love of god! I'm not mad at you! Just drop it" Logan said now angry.

"Okay, Okay fine" James said turning his attention back to the road.

They were silent for another few seconds. "James, James I'm sorry" Logan said looking over at James"

James sighed. "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have pushed you"

"Let's not fight again" Logan said. James smiled and grabbed Logan's hand.

"Never again" he said.

"What are you thinking?" Logan asked.

"I'm thinking I really want to kiss you" James said.

"You shouldn't kiss people while driving" Logan said.

Though there was hardly anyone out on the road Logan knew they were approaching a street that a lot of accident's occurred because of drunk drivers as a bar was down the street.

"Just one kiss?" James asked.

"Against my better judgment I'd really like just one kiss" Logan said.

James smiled without taking his hands off the wheel he leaned over and kissed Logan. This however was a big mistake because the second James took his eyes off the road an SUV came speeding around the corner swerving into their lane and was coming straight toward them.

Logan and James pulled away and when they turned back to face the road they were blinded by bright lights and then everything went silent.


	11. Chapter 11: James is Awake

Chapter 11: James wakes up

James woke up to the sound of beeping. Where was he? What was that beeping? Why did his head hurt so much? Why did everything hurt so much?

His blinked his vision which was once fuzzy is now becoming clear. He could finally see what's around him. The walls were white and there was a hear monitor next to him.

Oh my god! He was in the hospital! "Oh sweetie your awake" a nurse said coming into the room.

James blinked confused. "Are you in any pain?" the nurse asked.

James nodded. "Okay, we'll get you some morphine soon don't worry but I'll let your doctor know your awake" she said. "He'll explain everything" the nurse said checking his chart and leaving the room.

James was frantic. When the nurse was talking he started remembering the accident. He remembered being with Logan. Logan was with him in the car. He needed to know how Logan was.

"Mr. Diamond the nurse just told me you woke up that's good" the doctor said walking in and closing the door.

"I was in a car accident right?" James asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you were a drunk driver lost control of the car and came to fast around the corner and hit your car head on" the doctor explained.

"You sustained a few injuries including a broken wrist, a broken ankle and you also broke or fractured all of your ribs" he said.

"Oh and you have a severe concussion which is why we're going to keep you over night but other then that you should make a full recovery." he said.

"Logan...My friend is he okay? He was in the car with me" James said a slightly begging.

"James I really don't know much about his friend I'm not his doctor but I can see about finding any information on his condition in the mean time you rest I've already contacted Jennifer Knight she was listed as the primary guardian for both you and Logan she's on her way" the doctor explained.

"But..." James started.

"I'm really sorry" The doctor said.

James nodded sadly. "I'll be back in a little bit" the doctor said before leaving the room.

* * *

It has been almost a half hour since the doctor came into James's room. A half hour and he hasn't heard anything about Logan and that was scaring him. He needed to know how Logan was! What if he was really hurt? Or worse dead. He couldn't handle that.

"Hello sweetie" a nurse came into the room.

"Hi" James said.

"Dr. Marshal apologizes for being late he ran into a small problem with a patient but he'll be here" she said.

"Did he tell you anything about my friend? Logan Mitchel" James said.

"I'm sorry sweetie his condition is still unknown" the nurse said.

"Thank you" James said.

"But, I do have people out here who want to see you" the nurse said. "A Jennifer Knight as well as two other boys" the nurse said.

"Can you tell them to come in?" James asked tearfully. He needed his friends.

"Of course sweetie" she said.

James was only left alone for a few seconds before he saw Kendall and Carlos coming in the room there faces red from crying.

"James" Kendall said walking over to his friend. James's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh James" Kendall said before pulling his friend into a hug.

"Your okay" Kendall whispered.

"But Logan..." James said.

"Logan will be fine" Kendall said pulling away.

"What if he's not? Guys I can't loose him" James said.

"You won't we won't" Carlos said.

"I love you guys so much" James said.

"We love you too Jay" Kendall said pulling the boy into a hug. He realized tonight he almost lost one of his best friend and could loose another. He never wanted to let go.


	12. Chapter 12: Think Positive

**Note: I want thank everyone for the reviews you are amazing! This Next chapter we find out about Logan's condition! I hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 12: Think Positive

"Hi, boys can I come in?" Mrs. Knight asked knocking on the door. Kendall and James pulled away from their hug.

"Mamma Knight" James said looking at Mrs. Knight.

"Oh James baby" Mrs. Knight said immediately moving to hug her surrogate son.

Kendall moved down on the bed so his Mom would have more room.

"I'm so glad your okay" Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm sorry Mamma" James said. Mrs. Knight pulled away.

"It's okay sweetie it was an accident the other driver was drunk" Mrs. Knight said.

James nodded wiping tears from his eyes and snuggled against Mrs. Knight's chest as her arm wrapped around his shoulder half hugging him.

"Mom did the doctor tell you anything about Logan?" Kendall asked.

Mrs. Knight sighed closing her eyes to stop a few tears from falling down her face. She had to stay strong for the boys.

"Mom?" Kendall asked softly slightly scared at his Mom's reaction.

"Logan was hurt very badly in the car wreck his body was propelled forward and his head smashed through the windshield he has a severe amount of internal bleeding and swelling in the brain they have him in surgery right now" she explained.

James felt his heart almost stop as Mrs. Knight explained what happened with Logan. His head when through the windshield?

"Is he going to be okay?" James asked at a whispered tears in his eyes. Mrs. Knight pulled him closer.

She looked at all of her three sons trying to find the right way to say this. "Boys you have to know they are trying there best to do everything they can to help Logan" Mrs. Knight said.

"They don't think he's going to be okay do they?" James asked.

Mrs. Knight shook her head. "They told me he has about a twenty percent chance of living" Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall and Carlos gasped while James started crying. Twenty percent. Logan had a twenty percent chance of living. That meant he had an eighty percent chance of dying.

James cried harder against Mrs. Knight who hushed him. His cries became sobs. Soon he was sobbing so hard he was almost gasping for air. He couldn't do this. He couldn't loose Logan. Logan was his world his life. He needed him.

"James, James sweetie you need to calm down" Mrs. Knight said when James's hear monitor started beeping.

"James Jamie calm down" Kendall whispered rubbing his friend back.

"Jamie please...Jamie your scaring me" Carlos whispered as he saw James body shaking and he was gasping for more air.

Hearing Carlos small scare voice made James looked up and see how scared their faces look. "But Logan" James cried.

"He's going to be fine" Kendall said.

"He...He could die" James said he was finally breathing normal though his tears still fell.

"Sweetie don't think like that he could still live we have to think positive" Mrs. Knight said.

"Think positive" James whispered wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, Mamma Knight is right we need to have hope that Logan will be okay he would never leave us" Carlos said.

James nodded and leaned back on his pillow. "Are you okay now?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm a little tired" James said.

"Why don't you rest? Will wake you if we here anything about Logan" Mrs. Knight said.

"But..." James started.

"No arguing understand? You need sleep to Jay you were in a car accident you have broken and fractured ribs and a concussion you need sleep" Kendall said.

"Please sleep Jay" Carlos said.

"Okay" he nodded.

"Good we'll be right here if you need anything" Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks" James said before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: We'll Get Through This

Chapter 13: We'll Get through this

James woke up about a few hours later. Kendall and Carlos were playing cards at the small table by his bed.

He groaned rubbing his eyes. "Hey buddy" Kendall said seeing his friend wake up.

"Your awake!" Carlos said with a smile.

"How long was I asleep?" James asked.

"Four hours" Kendall answered.

"Four hours!" James shouted.

"It's not a big deal Jay the doctor said you'd be sleeping a lot" Kendall said.

"Well is Logan out of surgery yet?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head. "The doctor came in here to talk to Mom but she hasn't been back yet." Kendall said.

"Do you think Logan's okay?" James asked.

The two boys stayed silent. James was about to say something when Mrs. Knight came into the room.

"James honey your awake" Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah is Logan okay?" James asked.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "He's alive" she said.

"He is?" James brightened up.

"Yes, but he's not out of the woods yet" Mrs. Knight said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"Logan's in very serious condition because of the swelling in the brain it caused him to slip into a coma not only that one of his ribs broken caused his right lung to collapse which made him stop breathing because of this the doctor's have him on a respirator to help him to breathe" she explained.

"He has a machine helping him breathe?" Kendall asked sadly.

"Yes, but it's only for a few days while his lung have time to relax" Mrs. Knight said.

"And the coma? Will he wake up?" James asked.

"They don't know what's going to happen he could wake up within a few days or it could be a few weeks or months" she said.

"Months?" James mouthed. He could be asleep for months?

"But when he wakes up he'll be okay right?" Carlos questioned.

"Boys you have to understand that Logan has a significant amount of brain damage and if and when he wakes up he might not be the same" Mrs. Knight said.

"Not the same?" Carlos asked confused. "What do you mean not the same?"

"We really don't know yet we won't know until Logan wakes up" Mrs. Knight said.

"So that's it? We don't know until Logan wakes up? What if he doesn't wake up what do we do then?" James asked.

"Will talk about that when the time comes right now we are just going to wait and see what's going to happen" Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah Jay let's just wait Logan could wake up in a few days" Carlos said.

"But what if he doesn't wake up? Or what if he doesn't remember us?" James asked in tears.

"Then will deal with it we've been through a lot and we can get through this together as a family" Kendall said.

"Yeah we're all here for you James just like we will be here for Logan" Carlos said.

"The boys are right we can do this we can get through this" Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks guys I don't know what I'd do without any of you" James said.


	14. Chap14:Logan'sAwake,That'sGoodRight?

Chapter 14: Logan's finally awake

It's been about a week since the accident and James was finally released from the hospital. His injuries we're healing quite well and the doctor thought he could go home. He had to be in a wheel chair but he at least he was going home.

Sometimes he thought of it that way, he was going home. But he was going home alone. Logan should be going home with them. Not staying in the hospital still in coma. It just wasn't fair that he was okay and Logan wasn't.

He hated not having Logan with them. He missed him so much. Kendall and Carlos had become inseparable the past week never leaving each others sides. With Logan not with them he feels like a third wheel with the new couple. He just wanted someone on his side with him. Which should be Logan with him by his side like Kendall had Carlos or Carlos had Kendall. He wanted Logan.

"James sweetie why don't you go down to the pool or something? I'm sure everyone would love to see you" Mrs. Knight said.

He and Kendall and Carlos were forced to stay home from the hospital today. Mrs. Knight wanted them to relive there lives again. Kendall and Carlos decided to go on a much needed date, while James just wanted to stay in the apartment.

"I'm fine Mamma Knight" James said. Mrs. Knight sighed kneeling by the wheel chair.

"James sweetie you need to get out of the house" Mrs. Knight said.

"How can I without Logan?" James asked tearing up.

"Baby I know it's hard but he wouldn't want you to live like this" Mrs. Knight said.

"I guess your right" James said. "I just don't know what I'm going to do" James said.

"Think about it..." Mrs. Knight said. James nodded.

Mrs. Knight stood up grabbing her keys and purse. "Okay, I'm going to pick up Katie she went to the movies with a friend are you going to be okay here?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I think so" James said.

"If you need anything call me or Kendall or Carlos will be here in a second" Mrs. Knight said.

"I will Mamma Knight" James said.

* * *

"I'll see you later" Mrs. Knight said walking out the door.

James sighed flipping the through the channel's he has nothing to do he's so bored maybe he should go out. But where could he go?

He then got his cell phone out and dialed it.

"Hello?"

"Camille hey" James said.

"James! Oh I'm so glad to here from you! I ran into Katie she said you were home from the hospital" Camille said.

"Yeah I am" James said.

"Well, I'm glad are you okay?" Camille asked.

"I'm fine I just thought maybe we could hang out for awhile" James said.

"Of course! I'll be over in twenty" Camille said.

"Alright Cam see you then" James said before hanging up the phone.

If he couldn't hang out with Logan or Kendall and Carlos Camille's the best bet. He sat for a moment in silence the only thing he could here was the TV. That was until the land line began to ring.

James sighed and wheeled over to the counter and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" James said answering it.

"Yes, is this the Knight residence"

"Yes it is" James said.

"Hi, I'm Carly a nurse at the La general hospital I'm calling about Logan Mitchel"

James's heart almost stopped. "What? Is he...is he okay?" James asked his breathing getting heavier.

"He's actually to great he has shown some signs of waking up" the nurse said.

James's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, we don't know when it will be but it should be anytime now" the nurse said.

"Oh my god! I have to call everyone! Will be right down there" James said before hanging up and pulled out his phone to call Kendall and Carlos.

But he didn't get a chance because Camille came into the apartment. "Hey Jay" Camille said.

"Camille your never going to believe this!" James said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"The nurse just called Logan is showing signs of waking up!" James said with a huge smile.

"Your kidding!" Camille shouted.

"I wouldn't kid about something like this" Jame said.

"I have to call Jo!" Camille said pulling her cell phone out.

"I'm calling Kendall and Carlos" James said.

* * *

Kendall and Carlos were sitting on a picnic blanket at the Palm Woods park. The pair were having a pretty hot make out session. That was until Kendall's phone started ringing.

Kendall groaned and pulled away from Carlos. "I'm going to kill who ever this is" he muttered unlocking his phone. He saw that it was James. "It's James" Kendall said before answering it.

"Hey James what's up? Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"I'm wonderful! You and Carlos have to get back to the apartment! We have to go to the hospital" James said.

"Hospital? Why?" Kendall asked. Carlos's eyes widened when Kendall said hospital.

"Is Logan okay?" Carlos asked.

"Logan's fine! We have to go to the hospital because the nurse just called he's showing signs of waking up" James said.

"OH MY GOD!" Kendall said.

"What? What's going on?" Carlos asked frightened.

"James says a nurse called Logan's waking up!" Kendall said.

"Really! We have to go!" Carlos said.

"Jay will be right there" Kendall said before hanging up. He pulled Carlos up and they picked up there things and ran to the apartment.

* * *

After Calling Kendall and Carlos James called Mrs. Knight who said they'd meet them at the hospital. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Camille all drove to the hospital making perfect time.

"Come on!" James said wheeling his wheel chair fast down the hall. He looked around then spotted Amy one of his and Logan's nurses.

"Amy!" they all said.

"Oh boys!" She said happily as they reached her.

"We heard Logan is waking up" Kendall said.

"He is" Amy nodded.

"Can we see him?" James asked.

"Yes, but only one of you right now we don't want to overwhelm him" Amy said.

They all looked at each other then James. "Jay, you go see him we'll wait for Mom and Katie" Kendall said.

James nodded. "Come on James I'll push you to his room" Amy said grabbing the handle's and pushing him toward Logan's room.

James couldn't believe it this was really happening. Logan could wake up. Logan is waking up. He was going to be with the person he loved more then anything again.

"Thank you Amy" James said when she pushed him into Logan's room.

"Anytime sweetheart" Amy said leaving the room.

James slowly wheeled his way up to Logan's bed. He grabbed Logan's hand.

"Logan? Logan can you hear me?" James said. At first it was nothing.

"Logan please? If you can hear me open your eyes" James said.

James watched as his boyfriend attempted this several times until finally he saw something he'd never see again. Logan's blue eyes.

James sighed. "Oh Logan your awake" James said.

"James" Logan said weakly.

James smiled and sat up pulling his friend into a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again" James said.

"I'm sorry" Logan said.

"Don't be sorry I'm sorry...I should have told you how I felt because Logan I love you I love you so much" James said releasing the hug and looking into Logan's eyes.

"You love me?" Logan asked. James didn't notice how shocked Logan seemed but he didn't care.

"Yes, I do" James said pulling the boy into a kiss.

Logan was frozen. What was going on?

James stopped the moment he felt like Logan wasn't kissing him back. "Logan?" he questioned pulling away. "What's wrong?" James asked.

"Why are you kissing me?" Logan asked.

"Because...well because I can because I'm your..." James stopped.

"My what?" Logan asked.

"Boyfriend" James answered.

Logan's eyes widened. "What? No" Logan said shaking his head. "You can't be my boyfriend...your my best friend there's noway this is true" Logan said.

Deep down Logan's words hurt James but he pushed them in the back of his mind to deal with the situation.

"Yes, I am don't you remember? We've been together almost a month" James said.

"But...I" Logan stammered.

"You remember right?" James asked.

"No, I don't" Logan said.

"Oh my god" James said falling back in his wheel chair.


	15. Chapter 15: Big Time What?

**Chapter 15: Big Time Who? **

**NOTES: Sorry about not updating as quickly as I normally do. The Semester just started and I've been working a lot more. But anyway here's Chapter 15! I hope you guys like it!**

James couldn't believe it he stared at Logan in shock. Was this really happening? Does Logan really not remember his relationship with him?

"James? James?" Logan said frantically. He's been trying to talk to James for a few minutes now but all James has done was stare at him.

"Logan" he whispered.

"James, your really scaring me can you just talk to me?" Logan begged.

James blinked and looked at Logan. "You really don't remember that we're together?" James asked.

"No, I'm sorry" Logan said shaking his head sadly he really hated that he was hurting James right now because of this.

"I can't believe this" James said.

"You know it could be worse" Logan said.

James looked at Logan. "Your right it could be you could have forgotten me or worse...you could have died" James said tears in his eyes remembering that little fact killed him.

"But..." Logan started grabbing James's hand. "It didn't I'm here" he said softly.

"You are and I'm glad" James said.

Logan nodded. "You were in the accident to weren't you?" Logan asked.

"Yea I was we were coming back from our first date and well...we crashed" James said.

"First date? And we've been together for a month that's a little weird" Logan said.

"Yeah, well with the press we've wanted to keep it a secret...we can't exactly do that being who we are" James said with a shrug.

"Wait who we are? Who are we? Why would anyone care?" Logan asked.

"Because we're in a band Big Time Rush"

"Band? Are you serious?" Logan asked shocked.

"Logan you do know Big Time Rush right?" James asked.

Logan shook his head. "No, I don't" Logan said.

"Oh boy" James said.

"So he doesn't know you were a couple?" Kendall asked James. James was now in the waiting room with Kendall, Carlos and Camille while Mrs. Knight and the Doctor talked with Logan.

James sighed in frustration. "No, he didn't and that's not the worst part" James said.

"What's worse then that?" Carlos asked.

"He doesn't remember Big Time Rush" James answered.

Kendall and Carlos gasped. "Are you serious?!" Kendall yelled.

James nodded. "So he doesn't remember anything?" Camille asked.

"I don't know I called the doctor when he said he didn't remember Big Time Rush" James said.

"I can't believe Logan doesn't know Big Time Rush" Carlos said.

"What are we going to do?" Kendall asked.

"Guys it can't be that bad" Camille said.

"Not that bad? Camille that's two years of his life! Two albums! And we're working on our third" James said.

"It is kind of bad how do we tell Gustavo? He's going to flip" Kendall said.

"I forgot about Gustavo" James said.

"He's going to go nuts if he finds out Logan doesn't remember the band" Carlos said.

"What if he makes us replace Logan?" James asked.

"He can't make us do anything" Kendall said.

"Kendall" James said.

"He can't and he won't make us replace Logan he's our best friend and he's still apart of the band there is no band without Logan" Kendall said.

"So we're ending Big Time Rush?" Carlos asked.

"If we have to yes" Kendall said.

No one said anything. They didn't know what to say. Big Time Rush ending? That's just to unreal.

"Let's hope we don't have to" James said.

"And you don't" Camille said.

"What? Camille how do we do the band without Logan?" Kendall asked.

"You don't but...his memories could come back maybe if we found away to get his memories back help him" Camille said.

"I guess...but what if they don't?" James asked.

"Then we have to help him get through it do whatever it takes but Big Time Rush can't end yet" Camille said. "Are you guys with me on this?" she asked.

"I'm in" Kendall said.

"I'm in" Carlos said.

"I am too" James said.

"Let's get his memory back" Camille said. They smiled and nodded.


End file.
